tag yur ed rematch
by the fanboy 12
Summary: a rematch between the eds and kankers
1. Chapter 1

tag yur ed my rematch blye:1 "chunky puffs!!"the ed's new friend joined joined them for breakfast."hey Zack.""eddy,I just thought up a new scam wrestling match."we already tried that."" you didn't have me to wrestle and help you.""that is true.""and I was trained by some of the worlds greatest marshal artist' I've gone to the dc world and I've been trained by superheroes.""the kankers won't stand a chance.""neither will we, how are we supposed to get the the message there?""I'll fire an arrow with the message on it."  
ONE ARROW MESSAGE LATER "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"jimmy was the announcer.  
"on the right corner stands the gray ed's!LET'S GET TO THE STATISTICS!  
THE RED ARCHER HEIGHT:6'5 WEIGHT:200 ibs SKILLS:expert archer,expert marks man,expert in all forms of hand to hand combat m-f index:99%  
"THE MASKED MUMBLER!!!"  
HEIGHT:6'0 WEIGHT:130 SKILLS:great at academics,knows all pressure points in the human body,speed when scared: 70 mph m-f index:98%  
EXPLOCIVO ED HEIGHT:6'6 WEIGHT:230 SKILLS:b-movie expert,great at stealth,can punch through a cement wall.  
m-f index:110%  
PROFESSOR SCAM HEIGHT:5'5 WEIGHT:90 ibs SKILLS:90 mph when very scared,can knock EXCPLOSIVO ED down,expert street fighter THE KISSY KANKERS: THE BLUE DEMON HEIGHT:6'3 WEIGHT:150 ibs SKILLS:can take a car apart in 1 and a half seconds,turned THE MASKED MUMBLER into a jump rope,great lunge attack.  
THE BUCKTOOTH BRONCO HEIGHT:6'5 WEIGHT:140 ibs SKILLS:can fit in places much smaller than herself,can knot EXPLOSIVO ED,great at dodging projectiles.  
THE RED HEAD REJECT HEIGHT:6'6 WEIGHT:160 ibs SKILLS:expert street fighter,can not be hypnotized,can brake the laws of physics.  
THE PURPLE PEOPLE EATER HEIGHT:6'7 WEIGHT:155 ibs SKILLS:expert sword fighter,knows every pressure point,great at counter stealth.


	2. Chapter 2

ROUND 1 THE RED ARCHER vs THE PURPLE PEOPLE EATER the red archer stands ready ,he shout's "lets dance!""what ever you say honey bunches!"  
"don't call me that."he simply he charged."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"he grabs his bow and fires two arrows at her,with boxing gloves at the after he fires them he charges with his bow, he takes the tension cable off, with only the regular side steps two and charges at him. "now you made me angry!  
she yells."I've been told that i do.""well it's true."should we do this old fashioned or new fashioned?""old."  
"alright."he puts his bow in the launches 100 dragon ball z style punches at blocks them all. now, she launches one extemly strong punch into his coughes up blood."oh my god i'm so sorry!."she gets close....he flips her over his jumps up extremly high and comes back with his heeled boot pointed crashes into she wraps her hands around his leg,throws him very high, jumps up herself,  
and smashes him into the ground."that hurt."he wipes a little bit of blood away from his mouth. she lands right next to him and says:"give up yet?""never."she attempts to punch him in the face but he grabs her arm and twists her around tornado style then he let end up with her smashing throught the stadium."give up yet?"he's limping by now."nope."she bursts out of the rubble bloodied,beaten but not broken,he charges and preforms a triple spin kick witch slams into her falls over beaten.5 seconds later he fell down, too exhausted to stand up.  
THE RED ARCHER WINS. 


	3. Chapter 3

tag yur ed 2-3 round 2 THE MASKKED MUMBLER VS THE BLUE DEMON well,I hope this goes better than last starts going at maximum speed at her,with his armaimed toward an instant knock out. she manages to move his aim to a diffrent pressure poin on her left arm "my God,it worked.I've weakend a kanker."don't count you're chickens tell they uses her left arm to drag him to where she could have a forced make out session and knck as she's about to he moves. unfortanetly,he still is'nt used to such speed,so he end up flying in to a rope and flyes into her,harmlessly,he looks up and says "deja vu."witch distracts pulls her down and lays on top of she does a mssive push that makes him hit the celing. then he remembers about red archer and shouts archer give me a bow I can use."he throws one up and double d grabs aims fists down and starts going faster than a bullet and slams into her she breakes through the floor. she goes uncoiunsice.  
MASKED MUMBLER WINS 


End file.
